


Skip to the Loo

by managerie



Series: Episode Drabble [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Drabble, Episode: s04e18 Skip coda, F/M, M/M, Mentions of John Reese/Iris Campbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for Season 4 Episode 18 "Skip"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skip to the Loo

 

~ * ~

 

John enters their apartment safe house, stopping by the couch, “Root buy it?”

Harold nods, placing the real vial of toxins on the coffee table. He looks up at John, lifting his eyebrows to ask a question in return. John takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his mouth in distaste. He shows Harold the smudge of Iris’s lipstick and sneers, “Yeah.”

Harold looks wounded, “I’m so sorry, John.”

John sits with their thighs almost touching, “You didn’t make Iris start working for Dominic.”

Harold whispers despondently, “I had hoped the therapy would be a healing experience for you.”

 

~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published with [Brevity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/966202/chapters/1895542)\- My Rinch Drabble Collection. Re-posting it as part of the [Rinch Season Four Rewrite](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Season4RinchRewrite/works).  
> Not Beta Read. Partially posted to tumblr


End file.
